Drinking About You
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: 7DOVP Day 5 Tori is away and Jade will play. Jade has a drink or ten and decides it would be a good time to text Tori. Something goes wrong with the text. Friends don't let friends text drunk.


**AN: This is part of Seven Days of Victorious. Thanks for inviting me to play. Hope you enjoy the stories I have written and those waiting for my other story I will get back to it this week. **

Drinking About You

Tori had to leave town for a week due to a concert date in Seattle. Jade usually went along with her to support her girlfriend in her music career, but this time she couldn't go. She had a meeting with a small studio who were interested in her latest film. Jade would need to stay in Los Angeles.

Jade was fine the first couple of nights. She ate pizza in bed and watched horror movies all night. These were things that Tori would never let her get away with if she were home. Jade enjoyed being alone for a while. She hadn't really been alone since she and Tori had committed to each other.

Her meeting went well and she decided to go out and celebrate with the gang that night. They went to a club and had a few drinks to toast the fact that Jade was going to have a film in general release in the next year.

Jade called Tori from the bar after her show was done and everyone said hello to Tori. She wanted Jade to promise that she wasn't driving. Andre told her he was the driver and would see that Jade got home safe. They all said sad goodbyes to Tori as if she was at war and wasn't coming home.

They had one more drink and then Andre took them home and made sure that all of them were home safe and sound. Jade was the last one to be dropped off. She was pretty much wrecked. He helped her to the door and into the house. Andre waited for her to lock the door. Then he went home.

Jade found a six pack of beer in the fridge and took it to their room. She opened a beer and drained about half of it. She then picked up her phone and check her messages. She had a message from Tori. She said that she loved her and that she missed her a lot.

Jade then decided that she would text her back.

J: 143 and miss you.

Cat's phone chimed so she rolled over and check the message. It was from Jade. She read it and shrugged and smiled.

C: I love you too. I guess I miss you. It hasn't been that long.

Jade read the answer and was a bit annoyed.

J: What do you mean? I haven't seen you in 3 days.

C: J it is Cat.

J: Sorry wrong #

Finished her beer and tried again.

J: 143

Beck picked up his phone. He knew exactly what was going on. It wasn't new to Beck.

B: J don't txt when u hav been drinking.

J: Beck? How do u no I hav been drinking?

B: U always do!

J: Sorry B

B: No prob

Jade decided that she had to go pee so she put her phone down on the bed and headed for the bathroom. When she woke up a few minutes later she was still sitting on the toilet. She had that pins and needles feeling in her butt from sitting too long. She got up and went back to her phone.

J: Hey U HRU? Wat U wearing?

A: Hi. I am in a bball jersey and shorts why R U coming over? Don't drive.

J: I am not driving to Seattle.

A: J it is Andre not Tori chek ur fon

J: Dam sorry A nit

Jade had another beer and gave it one more shot.

J: is this Tori?

T: yes

J: 143 and miss you.

T: I love you too and miss you a lot.

J: I made a few bad txts trying to get to U

T: R U drunk J? U no U shouldn't drink and text!

Jade dropped her phone and her contact list shuffled.

J: Wat R U wearing?

?: I am nude in bed how about U

J: I can be nude in a minute.

?: Send me a pic?

J: U hav a pic of me in Ur fon

?: I wud lik a nu 1

J: Who is this? Singin? I will kill U.

One last try before bed.

J: Tori?

T: Yes J?

J: Is that really U?

T: Who else would it be?  
>J: I love you Tori.<p>

T: I love you to Jade. Go to sleep.

J: OK I was just drinking about you.

The end

**AN: Thanks for reading this. I hope I did okay with my text language. I wanted it to be real, but readable. I know people who have done this on a smaller scale. Please leave a review. So glad I was asked to be a part of this Victorious week.**


End file.
